Disney Princess History Class
by Royal Detective
Summary: While they are having history class at school the children become bored of all things they have learned so they try to convince Miss Flora to teach about the Disney Princesses!


_**A/N:**_ _This was going to be a Royal Prep sleepover stoy where the fairies told the princesses about how they took care of Princess Aurora but then my story got deleted so now this is going to be where the children get board of school work and they ask Flora to tell a story about how she and the other fairies took care of the legendary princess. Please forgive me if this story isn't good, this one was a challenge!_

 _ **Sofia the First: Disney Princess History Class**_

"Class, this time in our history lesson we will be learning about how magic became to be judged by the council today." Flora said as she used wand to float the history book from her desk to her post and making some of the children whine.

Hearing the wines the fairy looked at her pupils. "What is the matter children, I don't think you ever got upset about history lessons before.

"It's not that we hate your lessons Miss Flora we just want to actually hear something fun during class. Maybe about some wars that had canons." James said.

"JAMES!" The others yelled at him.

"That is the last thing we want to hear about." Hildegard said to him sternly which had the others nod and mumble in agreement.

"You guys are no fun." James said and slumped into his desk making Sofia giggle as his bored state. After hearing so many stories about his favorite weapon she would have thought her older step-brother got tired of those stories.

"Why don't we ever to learn about the legendary Disney Princesses we hear so much about such as Rapunzel." Amber said as she dreamily said her favorite princess' name.

"Now that is something I agree on. I want to hear about one the princess too. Perhaps, Princess Jasmine." Hidegard chided in.

Not long after hearing that suggestion everyone except Sofia began to yell out that they wished to hear such stories too.

Once it became too loud Flora magically poofed up a whistle then used it to calm the young royals down.

With the loud , upset children quiet now Flora put the whistle on her stand, sighed and said. "While I am glad that you children want to hear stories about the Disney Princesses there are important stuff to learn that happened long ago and if I don't teach you children about history your parents would be displeased at what we are doing.."

Ah, but are they not about the past too?" Jun asked curiously.

"In a way they are but their stories are not exactly important to teach." Flora answered Jun as she floated around the room to calm her nerves.

Excuse me for arguing Miss Flora but that is where I disagree," Sofia answered standing up from her seat. "The Disney Princesses have very important lessons.

"Like what, Sofia?" Vivian asked

"Well,Pocahontas stopped a war between her tribe and the British and teaching Captain John Smith to respect nature, Cinderella learned to never give up on her dreams, Tiana learned that she had to work on making her restraint a reality, Anna helped her sister Elsa learned that love was the key to unfreeze their kingdom and Elena learned that she needed help to take her kingdom back and restore it as it once was."

The red clad fairy smiled at the young Echacian princess and nodded. "You are right Sofia. The Disney Princesses are Important to learn about, they did wonderful things and had many lessons to all of them and I think their stories will inspire you one day if you children are ever faced against evil."

So will you tell us stories about the Disney Princesses?" Amber asked

"I will." Flora answered and floated back down to her post.

The children cheered for joy at hearing Flora's agreement which made Flora chickle at their excitement.

"So which Princess should we learn about first?" Zandar asked.

Maybe we should start with the very first Disney Princess: Snow White." Sofia suggested.

"While that does sound like a good idea why don't I tell you of a Disney Princess I actually took care of."

"Do you mean Aurora?" Sofia asked.

Indeed."

"If you are going to start with Sleeping Beauty why did Maleficent curse that poor princess? If I was her I would put the curse on her parents since they were the ones who didn't invite her." Hildegard said.

"The reason she did that was to maker parents suffer since she knew how much they loved Aurora."

Raising his hand Desmond asked "Is it true she met up with Philip in the forest?"

"Yes, she did but she did not know that he was the person she was suppose to marry."

"Enough with questions, I want to hear the story!" Zoey finally spoke in hopes to quiet her classmates down. She hoped Flora would actually start.

"Zoey is right, I will answer all your questions." Flora assured the excited children as she closed the history book and began her tale.

 _ **A/N:**_ I really don't think this is my best story but this idea was challenge to take on. I hope next time my imagination will come up with something a little easier.


End file.
